general_hospital_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoe Raleigh
Det. Zoe Raleigh is a fictional character on General Hospital. Storylines Zoe is Harrison Chase's new partner after Dante Falconeri left for the WSB to find Raj Patel who reminds Lulu of Stavros Cassadine. In August 2018; she, Robert Scorpio, his son James, and Chase goes to find Anna Devane and Hamilton Finn with the help of the New York State Police who joins them. With them were Dean Raines and Keith Black as they found Michael Carson and Shawn Phillips who were tied up when they were wanting revenge for former Ferncliff staff members Mary Pat Ingles, Rupert Watson, and Kurt Lasaris. In March 22, 2019; she remains Chase's partner after Dante leaves once again. She attends the Nurses' Ball and she sees General Hospital Head Nurse Mary Wells on stage with the other nurses in the opening act. During the Nurses' Ball, she keeps an eye on Hank Archer aka Shiloh who bores a striking resemblance to Nathan West. After the end of the Nurses' Ball, she found out that Ryan Chamberlain is back in Port Charles as she couldn't be in two places at once in which Dante is unable to handle either the Ryan Chamberlain case or Dawn of Day case because of his PTSD. She chose to take on the Shiloh case as she arrested two of the male members of Dawn of Day and taking them into custody after they were knocked by Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan after entering the Dawn of Day house. While Shiloh is in recovery on the 10th floor at General Hospital, she sends an officer to guard the room. She and Chase arrests Shiloh after a warrant for his arrest is made. After Shiloh was arrested, her friend Willow Tait was happy. Zoe goes to find Harmony Miller who is Willow's mother. She found Harmony leaving Port Charles Elementary School and keeps a close eye on her as she fellows her. On July 12, Zoe became surprised when Hayden Barnes is back in Port Charles and was happy that Shiloh is arrested once again. On July 31, 2019; Zoe overheard that Shiloh who is out on bail is working with Arthur Cabot who had been released from prison in his hotel room. On August 9, 2019; Zoe and Chase with Elizabeth Webber comes to help Drew Cain and Curtis Ashford to arrest and detain Shiloh and his accomplice Dr. Arthur Cabot who aided and abetted Shiloh. She became discouraged when Franco says that he's Drew Cain. On September 17, Zoe and Chase got the news that Cassandra Pierce who had been on the run has been apprehended by Mayor Laura Collins and Jordan's husband and private investigator Curtis Ashford at the Haunted Star. On September 30, Zoe sees a suspicious woman named Sherri Anderson using the alias Sherri Cottle thinking that the woman is working for Dawn of Day as her suspicion. Relationships |-|Friends= *Leah Adams *Curtis Ashford *Jordan Ashford - Current Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *T.J. Ashford *Peter August - Former criminal and current owner of The Invader tabloid *Franco Baldwin *Scott Baldwin - Former District Attorney *Keith Black - Trooper of the New York State Police *Shawn Butler *Drew Cain *Joseph Campbell - Former District Attorney *Charlotte Cassadine *Spencer Cassadine *Dev Cerci *Harrison Chase - Zoe's current partner *Amber Chua *Laura Collins - Current Mayor of Port Charles *Kevin Collins *Mike Corbin *Carly Corinthos *Michael Corinthos *Sonny Corinthos *Jessica Cruz - aka Green Lantern *Alexis Davis - Former District Attorney *Sarah Davis *Nicolas Dean *Anna Devane - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department *Felix DuBois *Carol Ferris - aka Star Sapphire *Hamilton Finn *Barbara Gordon - aka Batgirl *Dick Grayson - aka Nightwing *James Horowitz *Jasper "Jax" Jacks *Kiki Jerome - (deceased) *Maxie Jones *Hal Jordan - aka Green Lantern *Sean Koehler *Koriand'r - aka Star Sapphire *Ric Lansing - Former District Attorney *Sam McCall *Jason Morgan *Griffin Munro *Nora Newark - aka Star Sapphire *Ronald Pierce *Diana Prince - aka Wonder Woman *Kyle Rainer - Sergeant of the Port Charles Police Department *Dean Raines - Trooper of the New York State Police *Zane Salazar *James Scorpio - Robert and Anna's son, and Mac and Felicia's nephew *Mac Scorpio - Former Commissioner and current Chief of Detectives of the Port Charles Police Department *Robert Scorpio - Former Commissioner of the Port Charles Police Department, former WSB agent, current District Attorney *Robin Scorpio-Drake - Robert and Anna's daughter, and Mac and Felicia's niece *Aiden Spencer *Jake Spencer *Lulu Spencer-Falconeri *Valerie Spencer *Janet Strickland - Paul's wife *Paul Strickland - Lieutenant of the Port Charles Police Department *Willow Tait *David Walters *Cameron Webber *Elizabeth Webber *James West *Britt Westbourne *Zatanna Zatara |-|Enemies= *Sherri Anderson *Hank Archer - aka Shiloh *Nelle Benson *Michael Carson - Mary Pat's male counterpart *Valentin Cassadine *Ryan Chamberlain *Mary Pat Ingles *Ava Jerome *Daisy Kwan *Shawn Phillips *Cassandra Pierce *Cyrus Renault - Ryan's new friend *Rupert Watson *Heather Webber Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Americans Category:Police detectives Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Characters created by Shelly Altman Category:Characters created by Chris Van Etten Category:2010s Category:2020s Category:General Hospital characters